Alison and the forgotten piano teacher
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 24 year old Alison DiLaurentis enter an old house in Brookhaven. It's in the end of September and the middle of the night.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Alison and the forgotten piano teacher**

**24 year old Alison DiLaurentis enter an old house in Brookhaven.**

**It's in the end of September and the middle of the night.**

"Why the crap did Jenny Holmes want me to go here?" says Alison.

The large room is dirty and old.

Lights come from an old lamp in a corner only.

Aside from the lamp there's only a piano, a chair, a bed and a dark ebony cabinet in the room.

Very clearly the piano is old, at least from the early 1800s, maybe even older.

"Hmm, a piano..." says Alison.

She know how to play, since she took piano lessons in college, so she take a seat on the chair and starts to play a sweet song.

Alison begin to smile, as she always does when playing piano.

"Nice." says Alison, happy that the piano still sound good, despite being so old and hasn't been used in years.

Suddenly the lamp breaks.

"Oh, no..." says Alison.

"Don't touch my piano!" says an angry female voice.

The ghost of an Irish noblewoman appear. She wear a fancy 1800s gown and she is very angry.

Alison stand up and back away from the piano.

"Not funny." says Alison, who thinks it is a trick and the ghost is not real.

The ghost is real though and her name is Esmeralda Vendelson who was a piano teacher in the 1820s before her boyfriend went crazy and raped her and killed her.

"You don't believe in ghosts?" says Esmeralda.

"Ghosts don't exist." says Alison.

"We do exist." says Esmeralda as she walk through a wall and then come back again.

"Holy shit, you seem to be a ghost, but I'm not afraid of you." says Alison.

"And you have no need to be as long as you keep your sexual fingers off my beloved piano that my mom gave me." says Esmeralda.

"This is your piano?" says Alison.

"It sure is...or at least it was when I was still alive. Now it belong to one of my descendants who unfortunatyely is nothing like me." says Esmeralda. "The stupid bitch doesn't even know how to play piano."

"She could learn." says Alison.

"Not very likely. Gina is a dumbass bimbo." says Esmeralda.

"I know how to play piano." says Alison.

"Obvioulsy. I heard when you played. That was 'Orugiima Kantuniz' by Dhae Omeko, right?" says Esmeralda.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"You seem talented. I wish some of my students would have had such skill." says Esmeralda.

"Didn't any of your students reach a high skill on the piano?" says Alison.

"Not as far as I know. At least not while I alive. Perhaps one of my former students became a mganificent paino player after my death, but I don't know." says Esmeralda. "The one who had the most potential was without a doubt Samantha Kelly. I've always wanted to know what became of her."

Alison pull out her iPhone and googles 'Samantha Kelly piano 1800s'.

"I'm sorry, but it appears that a man named Adam DeVille killed her." says Alison.

"Really? Adam is...or was...my boyfriend and he raped me and killed me. I hope he didn't rape Samantha as well..." says Esmeralda.

"I can't say if he did or not, but he did kill her." says Alison.

"How could he do that to her? She was the most sweet girl ever." says Esmeralda.

"No idea. I have never met him. Back when I killed you, I wasn't even born yet. My mom wasn't even born yet. This is the 21st century." says Alison.

"That explains your clothes." says Esmeralda. "A lot must be different these days. In my era a woman would have gone to prison if she would walk around in public dressed that way."

"Oh, today this is very normal. Many girls my age wear stuff like this everyday." says Alison.

"I wish we had freedom to be ourselves in such a sense when I was alive. My era was strict. Women were under the control of men, for the most part." says Esmeralda.

"Such things are no longer the standard. I let no man decide what I do and waht I wear. My life is my own. I have sex with whoever I want." says Alison.

"Sex...? Do you actually enjoy such activity?" says Esmeralda.

"Very much so. I'm a queen of fucking." says Alison.

"As a woman, are you allowed to use such raw words?" says Esmeralda.

"Of course I am. There's no man who tell me how to speak." says Alison.

"That sounds wonderful. I wish I could have a life where I'm free to be myself without having to take orders from a strict egocentric man." says Esmeralda.

"Back when you were alive, did ya ever masturbate?" says Alison.

"Excuse me, I do not know what that is?" says Esmeralda.

"Let me show ya." says Alison as she pull down her tight pink leather pants, slide her white panties to the side and starts to finger-fuck her pussy.

"Oh...! That. Such things were absolutely forbidden for noble ladies. If I had done that, Adam would have been very angry. Only poor girls did that back then." says Esmeralda.

"Now almost all women do this and they are free to do so." says Alison.

"Must be very sweet to be free and not have to take orders from men all the time." says Esmeralda.

"Yes. Some men are actually afraid of me." says Alison.

"Is that true? In my time no man was afraid of any woman." says Esmeralda.

"Women and girls are much more powerful now than in your era." says Alison.

"Awww, sweet." says Esmeralda.

"Hello, baby Esmeralda! Did ye miss me?" says Adam DeVille as he appear, not as a ghost, but fully alive.

"Oh, no! Not you..." says Esmeralda.

"Sexy little Esmeralda, you love me very much. You should be happy that I am back." says Adam.

"Yo, perv! Let her be alone." says Alison as she try to punch Adam in the face.

"Not good enough, loser." says Adam as he step to the side and avoid Alison's fist.

"Esmeralda has become my friend and I don't want you to hurt her in any way." says Alison.

"Don't stick your nose into our private life. Esmeralda has already promised herself to me, twice. In addition, she has been betrothed to me since she and I were born. It is her destiny to be my wife to fuck whenever I desire to." says Adam.

"How are you gonna have her? She's no longer a physicla human, she's a ghost." says Alison.

"Oh, is she? Watch this." says Adam as he grab Esmeralda's right hand with his own right hand.

There's a red magic light and Esmeralda becomes alive again.

"You might expect me to love you because you gave me my life back, but that won't happen. This young woman here has given me the confidence to be who I truly am." says Esmeralda.

"Who are you?" says Adam.

"I'm Alison DiLaurentis and here in the 21st century evil horny jerks like you no longer command women. Look at me. I'm free and only have the men I like fucking me and I can wear any clothes I want in public and what you're doing is a crime these days." says Alison.

"Step away!" says Adam in anger as he send a large blast of electricity from his hand towards Alison.

Alison does back-flips to avoid the attack.

"Not good enough, loser." says Alison, stealing Adam's line from earlier.

"You damn bimbo!" says Adam.

"No one refer to Ali DiLaurentis as a bimbo." says Alison in anger.

Alison kick Adam in the balls and punch him in the face.

"Stop! No!" scream Adam in pain as he die again and move on to the negative side of the afterlive where his soul will suffer for all eternity.

"Thanks, you saved my life." says a happy Esmeralda.

"Yeah. The least I could do for my new friend. Also, you get to try a much better life now in this century 'cause I assume you'll remain alive." says Alison.

"I hope I will." says Esmeralda.

Esmeralda get to stay alive and Alison help her to adapt to a life as a 21st century woman.

Esmeralda learn how to masturbate, enjoy sex and have a lot of fun.

"Thanks for all your help, Ali. You're my best friend." says a very happy Esmeralda.

"No problem. It's awesome that you can finally be who you truly are." says Alison.

"Yeah, girl." says Esmeralda.

2 months later.

Alison and Esmeralda enter Esmeralda's old piano room.

Esmeralda teach Alison some wonderful pieces of classic music.

"I rode dick of my own free will for the first time last night." says Esmeralda.

"Cool that you embrace your new life in my century." says Alison.

"This is the life I've always wanted so of course I love it." says Esmeralda.

"Very nice. You should have one of these." says Alison as she give Esmeralda a dildo.

"Is this a dildo?" says Esmeralda.

"Yeah, it's a dildo." says Alison.

"Aww, thank you." says Esmeralda.

"Do you plan to teach piano again as a job?" says Alison.

"Maybe..." says Esmeralda. "I could also do something erotic. Thanks to you I know how fun sex can be."

"Okay, girl." says Alison.

"Yes."says Esmeralda.

"Indeed. If you wanna have an erotic job, you can. You're a free woman now and decide for yourself what you wanna do for a living." says Alison.

"Sweet." says Esmeralda.

"True." says Alison.

Esmeralda look like she belong in the 21st century, wearing a black tight latex top, tight pink leather pants and silver-colored sneakers.

She also wear her hair down, something she could not do in public in her own era.

"I can teach you have to get men to fuck you on your terms." says Alison.

"That'd be very sweet of you 'cause I'm still so not experienced." says Esmeralda.

"With my solid guidance men will think you're just as erotic as me." says Alison.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
